skylines
by Avindara Nirvene
Summary: .::Written for Sharkiesgirl's Nature Challenge::. Regulus didn't listen to him. Now it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**sky**_lines._

(-((grey clouds))-) ((-(to jennifer)-))

_I'm holding on your rope/Got me ten feet off the ground. _-Apologise, Timbaland.

Clouds swarm over his head, the sky darkens. Quickly.

He is the sun, once shining, once dazzling. Once embraced, once loved.

The clouds were white then. White, so pure, so innocent, so clean. Like he once was.

Sirius had told him not to join. Sirius had implored him not to. He had practically thrown himself down on nothing but bony knees.

Just like the mockingbird passing by, forewarning the sun never to trust those clouds.

(He didn't listen.)

(They didn't listen.)

How could he, thinking himself so high and mighty – just because he was part of the Dark Lord's group, part of his highest honour and glory. How could he debase his brother so?

Left with a sweep of the black robe, and a smirk on a chin so high, so high.

Left a man on his knees, begging, begging…

Left his own brother there.

And down the grey clouds swarmed and caught him in their shadows.

* * *

a/n: written for Sharkiesgirl's Nature Challenge. I don't own Harry Potter or Apologize. Kindly leave a review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**sky**_lines._

(-((shining sun))-) ((-(to ben)-))

_I'd take another chance, take a fall. -_Apologise, Timbaland.

It wasn't always like that.  
Once upon a time, the sun was shining and the wind was blowing, and they played with one another, talked with one another – teasing each other about pretty girls and secretly laughing together on about Uncle Cygnus's mustache.

Once upon a time, they were brothers.

The sun still shines, and the wind still blows, but it isn't the same.

It isn't the same.

* * *

a/n: written for Sharkiesgirl's Nature Challenge. I don't own Harry Potter or Apologize. Thank Kahlia for looking it over.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**sky**_lines_.

(-((branches))-) (-((to kimi))-)

_I'm hearing what you say/but I just can't make a sound. _-Apologise, Timbaland.

The willow waves farewell, her long leaves trailing in the waters.

The maple whispers to the wind.

An oak leaf falls onto his head, the tree's last token of luck for him.

He is ready.

And alone, with no one but the quiet trees.

They are so quiet.

* * *

a/n: Written for Sharkiesgirl's Nature Challenge. Again, don't own them. Drop a review, please! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**sky**_lines_.

(-((memories of sand))-) (-((to rina))-)

_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you/But I'm afraid..._Apologise, Timbaland.

He returns once more, to the Black manor.

His room looks searched, drawers distressed and parchments a mess, and he rolls his eyes. Trust Walburga to nose into his business.

There, under a confusion of ink and parchment, sits a little jar of sand, undisturbed.

He picks it up, and cautiously sticks a pinky into its small opening.

He can still smell the sea air of that day, that glorious day.

They had gone to the sea by Knight Bus- Sirius, thrilled and adventurous, Regulus, wary and worried. He finally smiles when Sirius scoops up a handful of salty, icky water and pours it down his shirt.

The memories stay, but the exhilaration is gone.

All that's left is a tiny jar of sand.

* * *

a/n: written for Sharkiesgirl's Nature Challenge. Don't own, don't sue me. Thanks Kahlia.

Please review. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**sky**_lines._

(-((an ending))-) ((-(to everyone&thanks)-))

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late._

He passes his parents' – well, only Walburga's now – bedroom.

He passes the front door with Kreacher next to him.

He pauses to pick a rose from a Muggle's garden, scarlet and blooming. He pricks his finger and blood trickles onto the stem, but doesn't breathe a word as he continues down the road.

His last steps.

Kreacher apparates, and he follows.

He leaves the rose for his only brother, his last apology.

The wind sweeps it away the next moment.

(A regret never known.)

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah._

* * *

a/n: written for Sharkiesgirl's Nature Challenge. I don't own Harry Potter or Apologize. Thanks Kahlia. This is the ending, please leave a review!

And this is the last I'm writing on this account. Please see /aniipie for future writing ;) Thanks everyone, and sorry for the inconvenience ;)


End file.
